Sus Botitas Rosas
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: ¿En qué situación un hombre puede sentirse triste y feliz a la vez?, solo en esta; el hombre contemplaba un par de botas de hule, de esas prendas que se usan para los días lluviosos; eran pequeñas y rosadas, las miraba con dulzura, sus ojos azules intentaba inútilmente no llenarse de lagrimas, pero el hombre resistía, no quería llorar, pero era humano y la iba a extrañar. One-Shot


**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**Sus botitas rosas.**

El firmamento normalmente estrellado era opacado por pesadas nubes, que con el fulgor de las luces nocturnas de cuidad Satán parecían salpicadas de un color cobrizo, como si un artista con un algodón hubiese plasmado pintura en ellas.

En casa del autoproclamado héroe de la tierra, reinaba la paz, una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, los corredores se hallaban vacíos, las casi 50 habitaciones permanecían inasequibles, en los últimos años solo se habían utilizado tres de ellas, hasta esa tarde; y en una de ellas se podía divisar a un hombre.

Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello esponjado y obscuro, su barba, que regularmente era un poco más larga, se encontraba perfectamente recortada, o por lo menos hasta donde se podía; el hombre no llevaba las ropas que habitualmente lo ataviaban, solo portaba unos pants y una playera interior; sus facciones no eran las de costumbre; el rostro endurecido y masculino se había transformado en una faz de nostalgia y tristeza; el hombre se encontraba triste.

Pero era una tristeza extraña, un sentimiento entremezclado, entre miedo y regocijo; ¿irónico verdad?, ¿En qué situación un hombre puede sentirse triste y feliz a la vez?, solo en esta; el hombre contemplaba un par de botas de hule, de esas prendas que se usan para los días lluviosos; eran pequeñas y rosadas, las miraba con dulzura, sus ojos azules intentaba inútilmente no llenarse de lagrimas, pero el hombre resistía, no quería llorar, debería de estar lleno de dicha, pero era humano y la iba a extrañar, a ella, a su pequeña.

Esa tarde había sido nublada, la más vaporosa de su vida, no solo el cielo vislumbraba entristecido a su amada tierra, su corazón de luchador se hallaba taciturno; aún sujetando con fuerza aquellas pequeñas botas rosadas el hombre recapituló cada instante de esa tarde, el observarla ir de un lado a otro sin prestarle la más mínima atención, el ayudarla a cargar las últimas maletas y velices, la enorme sonrisa que ella tenía tatuada en el rostro y la mirada que le regalaba a aquél otro hombre.

Ese otro hombre, aquel que se estaba llevando lo más importante para él, lo más valioso que poseía, lo único bueno que ayudó a crear en su vida, todo lo que hiso alguna vez fue por ella y pensando en ella; y ahora otro hombre se la arrebataba, a su pequeña.

…

_-Ya no ay más que llevarme, creo que es hora de irme-_ eso le dijo con una enorme sonrisa pero el hombre no quería que se marchara, así que la abrazó intentando prolongar su estadía.

_-Vendré a visitarte, lo prometo, o puedes ir tú cuando quieras a verme-_ le dijo tratando de separarse de su apretón pero el hombre se negaba a dejarla ir.

_-Vamos no te pongas así, no es que no me vayas a ver nunca más, solo es como cuando te vas de viaje, pasara un tiempo, pero nos veremos, te prometo que será seguido ¿Si?-_ lo apartó gentilmente regalándole esa mirada, esa que le apuñalaba el alma y lo convencía de cualquier cosa. La soltó, le besó la frente y la dejo partir.

…

Dejó de recordar al escuchar una de las pequeñas botas caer al suelo, la observó tumbada en la fina alfombra, el rosa contrastante con el azul marino del piso; sonrió al recordar el color fluorescente del objeto, rosa; ella casi nunca usaba ese color, pero hace algún tiempo no quería dejar de usar sus botas, cuando era su pequeña; sin embargo, hace mucho que había dejado de serlo.

Mucho antes de siquiera darse cuenta, el día de verla a lado de otro hombre se le estrelló en la cara, ahora se encontraba con él, ese hombre que le estaba robando la mitad de su alma, a su niña.

Aún la recordaba con sus botitas rosas, de la mano de su madre, brincando en los charcos, reflejando las nubes en sus hermosos ojos azules; ahora ya no estaba, se había ido de la mano de un delincuente; bueno quizá no lo era, pero para él lo era; se robaba a su pequeña, a su nenita de coletas, a su muñequita refunfuñona, a su dulce Videl.

La noche siguió su camino para que el sol comenzara a abrirse paso entre las bromosas nubes, el hombre aún sentado sobre la suave alfombra llenaba su playera de finas gotas saladas, sosteniendo con firmeza las botas rosadas; ya había pasado, era hora de seguir adelante, ya había superado su primera noche… sin su pequeña en casa.

**NA**: Gracias por leer :D


End file.
